Catur
by anaracchi
Summary: AU/Erza ditantang oleh Jellal untuk bermain catur dengannya. Dan sebuah kesepakatan, kalau Erza kalah, dia harus menuruti permintaan Jellal. Lalu?/Nge-drabble dulu yok XD/Mind to RnR minna?


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Catur **by **anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, gaje, abal, absurd, de el el lah.

**DLDR yeah XD**

* * *

Beberapa kelas di Fairy Tail Academy memang sedang ramai. Itu dikarenakan ada beberapa guru yang tidak mengajar sebab ada rapat—entah rapat apa itu.

Ada yang aneh memang. Sebuah kelas, di mana para murid di sana adalah murid terpintar satu angkatan berada di sana, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kelas XII-A. Kelas itu yang biasanya paling tenang entah biar ada pelajaran mau pun tidak, kini ramai.

Hampir satu kelas sedang mengerumuni satu-dua bangku di paling pojok kiri di depan kelas. Beberapa ada yang bertepuk tangan, atau apalah itu sampai bisa menyebabkan kelas menjadi cukup berisik.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak belajar?" Erza Scarlet, gadis dengan surai merah panjangnya memasuki kelas XII-A. Murid di sana langsung membuka jalan baginya ketika Erza menghampiri pusat kejadian. Entah mereka cukup takut karena Erza adalah ketua kelas mereka, atau karena Erza adalah ketua klub bela diri di akademi mereka?

Pemuda bersurai biru laut itu menatapnya dengan seringaian yang tersungging di wajah rupawan miliknya. Tidak tersirat rasa takut sedikit pun dalam iris cokelatnya bilamana ia bisa dibanting oleh Erza, malah matanya seperti menantang.

"Oh, Erza." Jellal, nama pemuda itu. Berkata seolah yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah gadis biasa-biasa saja, yang manis, imut, ramah, anggun—

—tapi pada kenyataannya adalah kebalikannya.

"Lebih baik, kau simpan papan catur itu dan kembali belajar." titah Erza. Beberapa murid yang awalnya mengerumuni pemuda itu langsung duduk di tempatnya.

Baik, bila Erza mengamuk, tamatlah sudah riwayatmu.

—kutipan dari Natsu dan Gray dari kelas XII-B.

"Oh, tapi aku malas untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Lagipula, aku selalu mendapatkan juara kelas, kan? Jadi, lebih baik kau yang urus urusan sekolahmu, Nona _ranking _dua." bagus, Jellal. Kau sudah mulai memancing emosi Erza sekarang.

"Oh, ya? Aku bisa saja menyusulmu karena rata-rata nilai kita hanya berbeda 0,1 saja." Erza mendelik. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jellal terlihat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Tentu aku akan kembali belajar. Tapi kalau kau menang bermain catur denganku." Jellal menyeringai, sedang Erza mendengus.

"Aku bahkan tidak bilang kalau aku ingin bermain catur denganmu," balas Erza, masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak ingin belajar. Dan kau juga payah tidak menerima tantanganku." kata Jellal. "Hey, ada yang mau ber—"

"Baik. Aku akan terima tantanganmu." Erza duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di hadapan Jellal. Sementara pemuda itu tersenyum puas melihat Erza yang kini menjadi lawannya.

Menarik.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menuruti permintaanku," Jellal memosisikan duduknya agar ia merasa nyaman. Erza lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus, pasrah. Baik, kata pasrah memang tak ada dalam kamusnya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menyerah pada tantangan seseorang, apalagi orang itu adalah Jellal Fernandes.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatap horor Erza. Dalam hati mereka berpikir: memang Erza tidak tahu bagaimana Jellal jika bermain catur? Bahkan Ultear dan Laxus-_sensei _saja kalah jika melawannya.

"Baik, kita mulai." kata Erza. Gadis itu yang lebih dulu memajukan pion putihnya, dua petak. Beberapa orang kembali mengerumuni keduanya, melalaikan tugas mereka sebagai pelajar terpintar seakademi.

"Kudengar, kau suka barang-barang yang lucu, ya?" Jellal membuka suaranya. Pemuda itu memang berbicara tapi matanya tetap fokus pada permainannya.

Erza cukup tersentak. "Darimana kau tahu?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Kau kira aku tidak mendengarkan kalau kau, Lucy, dan Levy yang sering berbicara mengenai barang-barang lucu setiap harinya, eh?" Jellal menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Erza yang sudah mulai kebingungan.

"Oh …" Erza hanya ber-oh-ria. Iris _violet_-nya menatap lekat-lekat papan catur di hadapannya. Beberapa pion atau benteng dan kudanya bahkan sudah ada yang tertangkap oleh Jellal—padahal belum sampai lima menit mereka bermain.

_Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh kalah di depan yang lainnya, _pikir Erza. Menggerakkan kudanya, Jellal juga tidak mau kalah. Keduanya larut dalam permainan seolah lupa dengan orang-orang yang mengerumuni keduanya.

Oh. Erza seperti sedang bermain catur dengan Magnus Carlsen—oke, itu berlebihan.

Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya kala salah satu bentengnya yang masih terselamatkan itu menangkap ratu milik Jellal.

"Skak mat."

Kedua bola matanya melebar. Jellal menghela napas panjang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Seringaian lagi-lagi tersungging di wajahnya.

"Nah, Erza." Erza mendengus. Oke. Seharusnya ia lebih teliti lagi tadi, kalau pion milik Jellal sudah berada di satu petak diagonal di depan raja miliknya.

"Baik. Kau mau apa?" dengan setengah hati Erza berkata. Jellal berdiri dari duduknya. Erza pun ikut berdiri saat Jellal memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk berdiri.

Cup!

"Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku."

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**zona curhat author:**

berakhir dengan _absurd_-nya *?

okedeh, ini ff dibikin pas lagi ga ada idenya. karena lagi kurang kerjaan juga terus pas lagi beres-beres kamar kaki saya ketimpa tu papan catur sialan. saya bikin deh ff ini. (kakikuyangmalanghuhu)

terus terus, kalau ada yang mau sekuelnya insya allah dibikinin. atau ga kalau pada setuju aku publish soalnya langsung kepikiran plotnya hahaha /ditendang

iyah, emang singkat. tapi readers tetep mau kan, review ff ini? *kedip2mata*


End file.
